cycleofthecrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Quendrian
Quendrian is a kingdom located to the south-west of the main Eä’wre continent of Aerúdanë, in the region referred to as Naldere. It is the second largest realm on the continent after the Empire of Caliendor to the east, a realm which it has fought many wars with during the latter half of the Age of the Sun. Formerly a group of self-ruled realms, it was unified by Ulien Quendlös in 285 Age of the Sun, after nearly forty years of unifying the provinces. Quendlös became its first king, and House Quendlös ruled as kings until 756 Age of the Sun, when House Algäronn, the current governing house, took over as the ruling house of the Kingdom of Quendrian. The kings of Quendrian rule from their seat of power, Eravel Nethris, upon the Throne of Naldere. Name Quendrian's name is derived from its founding house, House Quendlös. History Pre-Quendrian According to a few remnants of Almyran history, sometime during the Age of Dawn the Sun Kingdom tried to establish a settlement in Naldere. Any record of this place or its existence was lost, and such a theory is largely discredited. Before the unification of Naldere into a monarchy in 285 Age of the Sun, Naldere was divided into realms ruled by kings and princes. The borders were largely the same. The names of these realms were the Barony of Sharasdir, Kingdom of Eohdain, Kingdom of the Coast, Kingdoms of Ilindriel, Kingdom of the Säidone, Duchy of Ilyr, Dragon Realm of Telag, and Kingdom of Gäladir. There are scant records of these realms, as most of them were conquered by Ulien Quendlös during the War of Unification. Unification Modern Era Geography Quendrian, or rather the land of Naldere, is the westernmost region of the main continent of Eä’wre, known as Aerúdanë. It is bordered by the Southern Mountains to the north, and Caliendor and Khalihen to the east and south. To the west it is bordered by the Frozen Sea. Provinces and Realms The Kingdom of Quendrian is made up of seven provinces, one vassal, one city state and an overseas territory. Provinces * The Heartland * The Eldmarche * Ilyria * Ilindriel * Gäladian * Säido Damöthren * The Coastlands Vassal * Telagiad City-States * Redhorne Major Quendrian Houses There are around forty three houses in the entirety of Naldere, while each province has a "ruling" house, which while not ruling absolutely is more powerful than the other houses of that region. The ruling house of the Kingdom of Quendrian from 285 - 756 AoS was House Quendlös, the scions of Ulien Quendlös. Since 756 AoS, House Algäronn have ruled as the Kings of Quendrian. Ruling House * House Algäronn Houses of the Heartlands * House Quendlös * House Castarial * House Farray Houses of the Eldmarche * House Corvyll * House Maren * House Veytras * House Amriel Houses of Ilyria * House Brandevi * House Redmarche * House Daralos * House Paeloma Houses of Ilindriel * House Cairlayen * House Thorne * House Alster * House Tir Tûath * House Cormarinth Houses of Gäladian * House Mäldrinn * House Asterlos * House Raithlon * House Wyronn * House Caelyn * House Farryhold * House Talbhon Houses of Säido Damöthren * House Aralen * House Damöthren * House Blackstone * House Larryn * House Varthyr * House Corvyll of the Torlen * House Aralen of Aral Dovali Houses of the the Coastlands * House Highwater * House Aradyn * House Levwin * House Myren * House Dallyron * House Thraw * House Qorgan Houses of Telagiad * House Darëalmoth * House Andalane * House Yvoleth Category: Nations Category: Kingdoms